Pasado, presente y futuro
by E.Y.79
Summary: Me hubiera gustado conocerte años atrás para evitar mi sufrimiento, pero ese no era el momento,en mi presente estas, llegando a curar todas mis heridas. Pido no me abandones hasta el final de mis días, es verdad que los problemas llegaran, pero contigo a mi lado sabre darles frente y así como puedo contar contigo, espero sepas que tú conmigo.Te amo no lo dudes, puede que flaquee...
1. 1 Yo estoy aquí, no estas sola

Hola, ¿Cómo estan?

Bien esta idea a fluido por si sola, al estar viendo estas dos series de nuevo. Me ha gustado el rumbo que tomo (personalmente), este es mi primer cover (espero no arruinarlo)...

Asi que, les dejo para que la leas, y me digas tu opinion.

 **Desclemier: Ni Love Live, ni K-ON me pertenecen, ni la imagen, crédito y derechos de sus respectivos.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Unos días antes de la graduación de su secundaria ella se entero que se mudaría no muy lejos, pero por lo mismo no podría entrar a la misma preparatoria como había prometido a sus sempais... no se atrevió a decir nada a nadie solo mando un mensaje a cada una; algunos corazones rotos... igual no es que le molestara, ya que hacia unos semanas había terminado con la única persona que creyó que le amaba. Aunque no era parte de su plan, partio con cierta tristeza...de eso ya casi 3 años han pasado...

 _ **Capitulo #1 .- Yo estoy aquí... No estas sola...**_

 **Presente**

-¿Nico-chan? -Preguntaba una pelirroja con ojos de preocupación.

-Si... -contesto por inercia la bajita.

-¿Estas bien? -volvio a preguntar deteniendo su caminar.

-Si... -dijo de nuevo como robot y sin notar que ya no iba a su lado quien la encuestaba.

-Sabes que no me molesta oírte, claro ¿si quieres? -Hablo con cierta frustración, y tras correr para rebasarle y ponerse frente a ella, para que detuviera su caminar.

-Maki-chan te amo. -Menciono aquello con naturalidad y viendo a los ojos de Maki.

-¡Eh! -poniéndose roja.

-Tranquila... -dijo con un leve rubor.

-A que vino eso –dijo haciendo un leve puchero.

-Que no lo puedo decir -pregunto mientras reanudaba su caminar.

-Si, pero es muy raro que lo digas tan natural. -dijo mientras le seguia.

-No se solo... -tartamudeo un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?

-En serio quieres saber

-Si...

-Bien, estaba revisando una caja en las que tenia recuerdos de secundaria... y sentí nostalgia... tal vez algunos recuerdos que no debí remover... Lo siento si parezco distante, solo necesito...

-No te preocupes, esta bien... no me molesta, aunque debes tener cuidado en los ensayos... sabes como se pone Eli, Nozomi y Umi

-Si, lo se...

-Y el Love Live esta a la vuelta de la esquina...

-Ya entendí, tengo algo que hacer hoy me retirare les dices a las demás porfa

-Claro

* * *

El ensayo transcurrió normal, aunque Maki fue quien no siguió su consejo y termino siendo castigada por fallar mucho. Fue a casa acompañada de Rin y Hanayo hablando de temas variados, en un momento oyó a una guitarra la melodía de esta era triste, este también llego a los oídos de sus dos amigas y poco a poco fueron atrapadas por esta melodía que seguían inconscientemente... antes de poder llegar Rin estornudo alertando a quien tocaba y haciendo que este se retirara para no ser visto...

-Creo que escapo, Rin lo siente... nya

-¿Quién habrá sido?-pregunto Hanayo.

-No se, nunca lo había escuchado por aquí... Vamos o se hará mas tarde

-Maki-chan siempre tan seria, nya

-Vamos Rin-chan no le molestes

-Bien

* * *

Al día siguiente Nico se volvió a retirar temprano, el día después también y el siguiente también; Maki estaba preocupada ya que cuando le preguntaba porque le cambiaba el tema... llego el viernes sucedió lo mismo Nico se retiro empezando a preocupar a las demás también, excepto a un dos personas que se les hacia casi tan natural su ausencia. Así que terminada la practica y antes de irse se acerco a ellas ...

-Eli, ¿sabes porque Nico se va? -pregunto a la rusa con cierto enojo.

-No... -contesto evitando la mirada de esta.

-Nozomi, ¿y tu? -volteo a ver a su otra sempai.

-¿Yo...? -pregunto con cierta "sorpresa".

-Si, parece que esto es tan normal para ustedes. -dijo sin perder fuerza en su voz.

-Bueno no es el primer año que Nicochi hace esto... -comento Nozomi, mas como un pensamiento.

-Nozomi, prometimos no decir nada. -hablo con cierto apuro Eli a esta.

-Lo se, Elichi no he mencionado nada del ¿Por qué, o si? -dojo con tono divertido.

-Entonces si lo saben.

-Tal vez, pero si Maki-chan quiere saberlo tendrá que preguntarle directamente a Nicochi. -dijo tarareando.

-Lo eh intentado, pero me cambia el tema o se va a si sin más... estoy preocupada. -dijo haciendo notar cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Bueno... -Intento hablar Nozomi, mas había sido interrumpida.

-Insístele, demuéstrale que ahora estas tu... que siempre la apoyaras, no le dejes sola. Dile lo que sientes, pero no te rindas y vengas a pedir a terceros algo que solo uno sabe la verdad... -grito Eli.

-Elichi... -Dijo con sorpresa la peli morada.

-Eli... esta bien. Pueden darme una pista al menos de donde esta... la otra vez fui a su casa pero me dijeron que no estaba... -menciono con cierto tono de súplica.

-No sé, Elichi puedo... -mirando con cierta alegria.

-suspiro- Yo sé que ella va un parque que esta por dirección a tu casa por...

-Elichi ya se fue, ven vamos...

-Bien

* * *

Maki corría quería encontrarle, llevaban dos mese juntas no había sido fácil para ella asimilar que estaba enamorada... mas cuando Nico se le declaro no dudo su respuesta, las primeras semanas no fue fácil ya que ella siendo nueva en una relación y por el hecho de ambas siendo mujeres... no es que le avergonzara ¿o sí? Pero recibir y dar esas muestras de cariño, de su querida Nico le alegraba... pero esta semana ella había estado distante, cortante y menos cariñosa lo que preocupo de inmediato a Maki...

Se detuvo al oír el sonido de lo que parecía ser la misma guitarra, esta vez averiguaría quien tocaba así, le molestaba que con tan bello instrumento se usara para crear una melodía que se iba haciendo cada vez mas triste, en silencio y con cuidado se acerco a las espaldas de esta persona, quien no reconoció hasta verle a la cara al ponerse enfrente de esta...

-¡Oye tu, no se que es lo que pudo haber pasado... pero ese instrumento …. NICO...!

-Hola, Maki-chan... jeje -dijo para despues adaptar su famosa pode de Nico ~ nico ~ Nii ~.

-¡Espera! ¿sabes tocar la guitarra? ¿Desde cuando?... ¿Por qué no me la habías...

-Se que quieres una explicación, pero ya es tarde. -dijo al ver como se encienden las farolas del parque.

-No primero me dices...

-Vamos te acompaño a casa...

-Nico-chan no me cambies...

-No lo hare te lo contare de camino, vamos

-…

-¿No confías en mí?

-Bien –suspiro.

* * *

Los primeros minutos el silencio abundo, Maki había notado que Nico respiraba de mas, es cuando entendió que estaba tomando el valor para hablar y no evitándolo así que espero paciente. Y funciono unos minutos después Nico empezó a hablar viendo hacia el frente...

-Como pudiste ver si se tocar la guitarra, desde niña me enseñaron... mi padre y madre eren músicos así que me enseñaron también... mas cuando papa murió hace tras años mama lo dejo y escogió otro trabajo, aun así seguimos ganando gracias a esos discos... No te lo dije porque creí que este año no me dejaría caer en una depresión... mas veo que no fue así y tal vez se así una semana mas, lo siento si eso te ha incomodado o molestado, pero si por eso ya no quieres seguir...

-Calla, eso no es motivo suficiente o considerable como para dejarte... así que no termines esa oración...

-Yo...

-Nico, si me lo hubieras dicho cuando te pregunte hubiese entendido perfecto... así como ahora

-Gracias... -sonrisa.

-Pero como te tardaste tendrás que tener una cita conmigo mañana y tu pagaras el cine y un helado. -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuando quieres eres atrevida sin tartamudear, eh... -acercándose lentamente a esta.

-Moo... Nico-chan...

-Esta bien, ¿Quiere salir conmigo mañana señorita Nishikino? -haciendo una leve reverencia y con una gran sonrisa.

-Si

-Bien te veo mañana, ¿en dónde y a qué horas?

-Pasaras a recogerme a las 12 de la tarde.

-Si, señorita... bueno llegamos te dejo.

-Gracias por acompañarme y hablar conmigo, no quise presionarte... -dijo con cierto tono culposo.

-Sí, si... -contesto con tono divertido.- oye que pasa... -dijo al ver que la jalaba hacia ella.

Fue lo ultimo antes de ser callada por un beso de su novia, quien le había lanzado en la pared...

-Ahora ya no estas sola, ¿entendido?

-…

-Así que podrías confiar mas en mi a la siguiente

-Si...

-Hasta mañana, Nico... Yo también te amo.

Dijo mientras tocaba el timbre para entrar a su casa y en minutos de nada se abrió la reja, haciendo desaparecer poco a poco de la vista de Nico a su novia que le había dejado en shock, después de unos minutos reacciono y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su casa...

* * *

La mañana llego y como si nunca hubiese estado deprimida, Nico se levanto y después de preparar el desayuno para su familia, hacer la limpieza... se metió a bañar para arreglarse ya a las 11 esta lista, sin mas solo tomo su bolso y salió...

Cerca de las 11:40 llego a la entrada de casa de su novia... nerviosa toco el timbre, la suerte que tuvo al ser recibida por la madre de esta...

-Buenas tardes, señora -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Buenas Nico, llegas temprano... pero no te preocupes pasa, puedes esperar en la sala, anda. -le dijo la madre de Maki, quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias

-Tranquila, hay salió el... aunque deberías de tratar llevarte bien con... -dijo con tono dulce.

-Lo se, eso intento créame. -dijo tras dar un suspiro.

-¿Quieres un te?

-No se preocupe estoy bien

-Bien le avisare que ya estas aquí

-Gracias

* * *

La cita transcurrió "normal" sonrisas, algunas peleas y cariños... después de casi dos horas salieron del cine había entrado a ver una de terror, que para "suerte" de la menor su novia no le gustaban así que casi toda la película sintió como su brazo era presionada cada vez con mas fuerza al salir e ir al baño se quito la chaqueta y lograba ver como le habían quedado las marcas de esta, teniendo que ponerse la de nuevo.

Caminaron un rato mas hasta llegar a la heladería favorita de Maki y después de recibir sus ordenes empezaron una platica...

-Esa película no daba nada de miedo, verdad ¿Maki? -pregunto Nico.

-No, para nada... eres muy valiente Nico-chan. -Dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-Tu crees, bueno... espera eso lo dijiste con sarcasmo. -menciono con enojo.

-No se dé que hablas. -dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Maki-chan...

-Oye Nico... -llamo a su novia.

-Si... -contesto al instante.

-¿Tocarías conmigo... algún día? -dijo con cierto miedo.

-Eh... -Reaccionando con desconcierto.

-Quiero tocar contigo. -Hablo con un poco más de seguridad.

-No se, usar la guitarra, yo no... -dijo esta vez ella evitando la mirada.

-Porfa Nico-chan...

-¿Nico-chan?

-Esa voz... -susurro, mientras se imaginaba a su portadora.

Nico se giro para ver de donde venia la voz que le resultaba tan familiar... cosa que lamento...

-Yui-sempai... -Dijo tartamudeando.

-Nico ¿estas bien? -Pregunto Maki, al ver que esta perdía un poco de color.

-Nico- chan...

Efectivamente era ella y se le había lanzado como si nada como si nada hubiese pasado aquello hacia algunos años atrás... dejando desconcertada a Maki quien empezaba a ser cubierta por un aura oscura...

-Yui-sempai, me podrías soltar por favor... -dijo con cierto enojo.

-Si, claro... ¡ah! ¿hola? ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto al ver a la pelirroja.

-Nishikino Maki, mucho gusto...

-Hirasawa Yui, el gusto es mío...

Ambas estrecharon sus manos con fuerza aunque Nico no lo notaba sus miradas decían lo mismo... **Aléjate de ella, es mía...**

* * *

Después de unos minutos se separaron, ya que fueron interrumpidas por otras 3 personas mas... cosa que saco una sonrisa en Nico que Maki nunca había visto en ella, hasta ahora, cosa que la puso mas molesta ¿celos?...

-Yui, ¿Por qué te has ido así... Nico...

-Mio-sempai, Mugi-sempai y Ritsu-sempai, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien ¿Y tú? -dijo Ritsu.

-Muy bien, vaya que has crecido ¿Cómo va todo? -Mio dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya que gran sorpresa, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿Cómo estás? -comento mugi.

-Me alegro de volver a verles... Bien, estoy bien y ustedes ¿que tal la universidad?...

-Bien, aunque ahora estamos a nada de presentarnos en un parque de aquí cerca... ¿Por qué no vienes... ah, disculpa vienen? -Dijo Ritsu que veía el ambiente de su amiga y la acompañante de su ex-kuhai.

-No lo sé... ¿Maki ¿quieres ir? -pregunto con ojos de súplica.

-¿Yo...? -cuestiono, pues no se sentia cómoda.

-Si, se que tal vez no sea muy de tu gusto, pero ellas tocan de una forma única y grandiosa...

Maki pesaba decir que no... pero al ver los ojos de su novia lo medito, ya que era muy raro verle así... además veía que la tal Yui tenia una mirada de **Adiós, piérdete, es mejor que no vengas**... a lo cual no pensaba dejarla sola cerca de esa _tachi_... era como ver a Honoka cuando alguien se acerca de más a Tsubasa, aun sin ser pareja, todavía...

-Bien, vamos... -dijo regresándole una sonrisa, la más franca que podía.

-¡Si! -grito con alegría la pelinegra.

-Okey, tropa entonces avancemos a nuestro destino

Dijo Ritsu mientras avanzaba jalando a su lado a Yui para evitar un incendio... ya que se podia sentir un calor horrible con esas dos juntas... Mio y Mugi platicaban con Nico y con Maki, quien solo asentia o reia... Nico sabia (mas bien creía) que Maki habia aceptado por ella, por eso entendia que no quisiera entrar mucho en la conversación. Maki en parte no le molestaba, ya que en la mayor parte de la conversación, hablaban de Nico durante la secundaria...

* * *

 ** _¿Y bien, les ha gustado... reviews...?_**

 ** _Bueno, ya que he liberado esta idea, seguir avanzando en las otras._**

 _ **¿Hats otro capitulo...? B** **a** **y.**_


	2. Compilación, capítulos 2 y 3

**Hola, ¿como están? he pensado retomar esta historia, pero antes juntare ambos capítulos (el 2 y 3) y en unas semanas veremos el final, ademas de respuestas de este fic. Solo sena pacientes.**

 **Sin mas les dejo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2.- Reunión.**

Hola, buenas ¿Cómo están?

No hay review, pero es mi historia... además gracias a quien marco este capitulo como favorito y quien sigue a esta historia.

Sin mas por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer.

 _ **DESCLEMIER:Ni Love Live y K-on me pertenecen, crédito y derecho a respectivos creadores.**_

* * *

Al llegar Maki vio unas caras conocidas del grupo de musas, se acerco a ellas para saludarles.

-Honoka-sempai -le llamo mientras se acercaba.

-Sempai... ¿Por qué la formalidad, Maki-chan? -dijo saludándole con la mano.

-Eh, lo siento... Honoka ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto, mientras se ponía a su lado.

-Vine a ver a mi prima su presentara hoy con su banda, aquí... aunque hace algo que no les vemos, ¿verdad, Yukiho? -dijo al voltear a verle.

-Si, me llego un mensaje de Ui dice que ya esta aquí... esta a unas cuadras iré a buscarle –menciono Yukiho, mientras se alejaba.

-Claro, con cuido. -dijeron ambas musas.

-Si -fue su respuesta antes de desaparecer de su vista.

-¿Ella es la que se presentara? -pregunto, mientras se ponía a su lado.

-No, aunque me han dicho que toca genial la guitarra... -dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla. Al perecer tratando de recordar.- no mi otra prima la mayor se llama Yui... Hirasawa Yui... -aquello causo a Maki un leve tic en su ojo.- te la presentare después de que... -la interrumpió MAki.

-No es necesario... -dijo con tono frio.

-Enserio, ¿te iras antes? -decía con cierto nervio, ya que su amiga y compañera, parecía muy molesta.

-No, ya le conocí... -dijo tratando de calmarse.- es mas esta ahora mismo esta con Nico y las demás del grupo. -señalando de donde venían.

-¿Nico-chan? -pregunto con sorpresa.

-Si. -contestando en seco.

-Oh... ahora que lo dices... -de repente Honoka paso a un semblante serio.

-¿Dime...? -pregunto con intriga Maki.

-Nada me estaré confundiendo... -volviendo a su actitud habitual, aunque reía con cierto nerviosismo.

-Honki... -se oía la voz de una joven que llego al lado de ellas.

-Oh, has venido ¿Cómo estas? -Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa Honoka.

-Bien... aunque algo acalorada -dijo aquella extraña joven.

-¿Quién es ella? -pregunto maki al no reconocerle.

-¿Como que quien soy...? ¿Quién mas te dice Honki? -dijo aquella "desconocida" mientras le miraba.- ... bueno al menos se que el disfraz funciona...

-Tsuba... -dijo al instante de reconocerle. Mas fue callada por las dos mayores.

-No lo digas. -mencionaron al unisono.

-Bien, lo siento no te reconocí... -dijo con indiferencia.

-Maki-chan volví, Honoka ¿Qué haces aquí? -llego con alegría, mas paso de esto a uno frió y curioso al hablarle a Honoka.

-Me alegra verte también Nico-chan... -dijo con desconcierto.- vine a ver a mi prima Yui la guitarrista de HTT

-¿Es tu prima? -pregunto con miedo.

-Si... -respondió al instante.

-Oh... -fue lo único que dijo, aquello fue con un tono de decepción.

-Volví, mira cuanto a crecido Ui -Dijo Yukiho, mientras le soltaba del brazo.

-Cierto, ¿Ui, como has estado? -Tratando de sonreír, pregunto al ver a la castaña.

-Muy bien ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué tal están mis tíos? -decía con tono animado.

-Ansiosos de verte a ti a Yui. -dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Igual nosotras... -dijo con dificultad, ya que recuperaba el aliento.- ¿Nico-chan? -pregunto, ya que no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Hola Ui -saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo has estado?... -le pequeña Hirasawa, soltó pregunta tras pregunta.

-Bien. -respondió Nico.

Maki se comenzaba a irritar, no tardo mucho para que se prestara al grupo, quienes tocaron como nunca o eso decían los de alrededor, Maki se quería ir así que con cautela se acerco a Nico para tratar de convencerla... mas antes de poder decir alguna palabra Yui le menciono.

-Gracias a todos por escucharnos, tocaremos la ultima canción y quisiera pedirle a Nico que toque con nosotras.

Nico se ruborizo por la vergüenza y tras unos minutos lo único que pudo decir fue...

-¿Pero no tengo mi guitarra?... y hace mucho que no toco. -dijo para luego soltar una risilla forzada.

-Te presto la mía. -dijo Ui a sus espaldas que le extendía el instrumento y con le sonreía de forma de "acéptala".

-Vamos, Nico... tu siempre fuiste mejor que yo, no creo que hayas olvidado tanto como yo. -agregaba Yui mientras extendía su mano para que subiera al escenario.

Las demás se veían preocupadas, mientras la gente empezaba a "animarla". Nico cedió no mucho después. Por su parte Maki sonreía para su amada, mas por dentro su mente no le dejaba de jugar sucio cayendo en celos. Le hacia feliz ver a Nico sonreír como muy pocas veces hacia y a la vez verla tocar la guitarra era algo que le hipnotizaba, pero no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, se quería ir, pues una parte de ella se sentía traicionada y excluida. Pero sabia que si lo hacia, posiblemente la perdería.

Después de dos canciones mas, ya que el publico lo había pedido, y de esperar a que la gente se dispersara Maki se acerco a su Nico. Mas fue mucho para ella lo que sucedió después que ni lo pensó cuando salió corriendo sin mirar a donde, lo único que quería era no ver a nadie.

Sin saber como, llego a su casa y tras que los sirvientes le abriesen las puertas corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró; aquello preocupo a su madre, quien no había logrado interponerse en su camino, para detenerle.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3.- La gota que derramo el vaso.**

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Muy buenas, estoy un poco corta de ideas, por eso tardo mucho en actualizar... por ahora, aquí un muy corto capitulo de esta... espero les guste.

Sin mas me retiro, para que puedan leer.

 ** _DESCLEMEIR: Los animes de Love Live y K-ON no me pertenece, derecho a sus respectivos..._**

* * *

Al terminar de tocar, todas bajaron con respiración agitada pero eso no quitaba una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Nico se sentía de maravilla, tras dar la mano a algunas personas y tomarse algunas fotos a quienes se lo pedían; poco a poco la gente fue disminuyendo. Nico logro visualizar a su tomate, que anuqué la veía sonreír, logro sentir cierta inquietud en su sonrisa y su mirada... aquello paso tan rápido... emprendió su camino para con su novia y de repente de la nada Yui se le había abalanzado encima, y sin saber en que momento ya tenia los labios de esta en los suyos. Segundos de nada pasaron y vio como aquella que tanto le costo conseguir... paso a un rostro de decepción y destrozo, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de esos hermosos ojos lila, y como que su vida dependiese de eso empezó a correr.

Aparto de golpe a su "sempai" y de no ser por Honoka la hubiese seguido.

-Suéltame... -decía intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Nico, espera... -Honoka hablaba con dificultad, ya que no se imaginaba que ella diese mucha pelea.

-Nico-chan, deja que te expliquemos. -Decían todas que se ponían frente su camino.

-Maki... -dijo aquel nombre en un susurro, para después detenerse y con lagrimas de enojo, miro por fin a todas a los ojos.- Espero que sea muy importante, por que tu mas que nadie.- decía señalando a Honoka.- debes de tener una idea de cómo se pondrá Maki en los próximas días. Y el Love Live...

-Escúchalas, por favor... -dijo con tono de suplica Honoka, quien al ver que Nico relajo mas el cuerpo y que no escaparía, le soltó y cambio su vista a Yui.- Te parece que vallamos por agua para todas Yui...

-Claro... -dijo con cierta duda la mencionada.

-Entonces vamos. -Le seguí Yukiho, quien esta vez agarro de la mano a su prima y con Honoka del otro se fueron del lugar y con Tsubasa a un lado de la pelinaranja emprendiendo su camino.

-… -Nico no entendía aquello, le extraño que quien le podría dar una explicación era casi arrastrada a otro lado.

-Veras Nico-chan, un año después de iniciar la preparatoria, durante un viaje... -Hablo primero Mio, quien empezó a soltar algunas lagrimas, tras tomar un poco de aire continuo.- Yui sufrió un accidente...

-Ella se nos había perdido de la vista unos minutos, desconocemos el porque... pero cuando nos dimos cuenta un carro la había golpeado... decir que todas entramos en pánico, es poco y tras llamar a una ambulancia... -Un nudo se formaba en la garganta de Ritsu, quien había tomado la palabra.- El doctor nos dijo que no sufrió muchos daños, pero para una recuperación completa fue inducida a un coma de una semana...cuando despertó... -Hablaba con semblante serio, cosa que ponía nerviosa a Nico.

-Tras despertar y que le realizaran los análisis, descubrieron que gran parte de su memoria había desaparecido. -Finalizo, por fin Mugi, quien lloraba desde hacia un rato.

Aquello, dejo en shock por unos minutos muy largos a la pelinegra. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero antes de procesar lo que diría, Ui hablo.

-No fue fácil, ni rápido; pero al final logro recuperarse físicamente. Todas le contamos relatos, que poco a poco ella logro asimilar... nadie le conto mucho sobre ti, sobre aquello... aun no sabemos como, pero te recordó hasta el punto que empezaron a salir y de ahí no ha pasado... y ninguna se a atrevido a decirle, la verdad... Lo siento mucho, por el problema en el que te ha metido... Nico-chan... no te preocupes, porque vuelva a suceder...hoy se lo diré... -paro tras decir aquello y como las demás empezó a llorar.

-No, lo hare yo... -dijo Nico con decisión y apretando los puños.- Pero será mañana, por ahora si no busco a mi Maki... muchas cosas irán mal. -Saco su celular y mientras buscaba entre sus contactos.- Mañana, después de la escuela, les veré en el lugar donde nos encontramos hoy. Bay. -Tras decir aquello salió corriendo.

-Maki. -Hablaba con preocupación, la madre de esta.- Cariño, todo esta bien...

Era la quinta vez que hablaba y esta no le respondía, mas lograba oír que esta no paraba de llorar. En eso, el timbre era tocado desesperada mente, haciendo una idea de quien ere a la señora.

* * *

No se que pasa, pero me cuesta estar conforme con algo... esto es lo único que me ha agradado. Lo siento.

 **Gracias a la Review de :**

 **jibriln.n:** Gracias, por tu apoyo. Maki celosa... sera en otra ocasión. Se mas paciente, para uno mas largo. Me disculpo de que sea corto.

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mil** **disculpas** **si hay** **algún** **error** **ortográfico** **...**_

Hasta otra. Bay.


	3. 4 - Pasado y presente igual a Futuro

Buenas, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.

Y bueno, aquí vuelvo yo con el un nuevo y el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Una historia en la que me tarde en actualizar y de verdad, les quiero pedir una disculpa, _pero cuando se toman decisiones no solo consigues beneficios, si no, que también las consecuencias_ y en mi caso es el exceso de tiempo que dedico a mis estudios y tareas. Lo que si, no olvido que debo actualizaciones y aunque me tarde no me pienso desaparecer sin terminarlas. Porque mi cabeza no deja de pensar ideas para traerles. Bien, no me gusta extenderme en el comienzo, así que me retiro para que puedan leer, los veo abajo.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Los personajes de Love Live School Idols Proyect como K-on , NO me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo #4 : Vivencias (Pasado) +/-** **Decisiones** **(presente) = Consecuencias (Futuro).**

La señora Nishikino se debatía entre abrir la puerta o no, pero el hecho de querer saber que había pasado, le hizo ir y abrir. Noto como esta también lloraba, pero igual se encontraba recuperando el aliento. Al final la dejo pasar para que tomara asiento y algo de agua.

—¿Gustas un té?—Pregunto con ternura.

—No, muchas gracias señora.—Dijo Nico cuando dejo el vaso en la mesa frente a ella.

—¿Y bien, que paso?—Pregunto con el mismo tono de voz una vez tomo asiento a lado de la pelinegra.

Suspirar.—No me vendría mal un consejo de alguien como usted.—Aquello causo una molestia en la mujer que no puedo evitar mirar mal a la joven.—No me refiero a su edad, es solo que usted conoce de toda la vida a Miaki-chan y de verdad que no quiero que las cosas acaben así, la amo y quiero seguir con ella... y más por mi culpa.—Suspiro de nuevo y bajo la mirada antes de continuar.—Al menos para que no deje de sonreír por mi culpa, así yo ya no este a su lado.—El amor hace ciego a uno, ¿no cree?—Pregunto tras suspirar con melancolía, pasando a apoyarse en el respaldo de la sillón.

—Bueno de ese se aprende.—Respondió una vez tomo un sorbo de su taza.—Amo a mi marido, pero claro que antes de el conocí a algunos hombres antes, y de ellos aprendí lo que no quería que la persona con la que pasaría mi vida y que me enloquece, en varios sentidos.—Dijo calmada y mirando a la joven de reojo a lado suyo, viendo que se habían teñido levemente de las mejillas.—Debes saber que ninguno tomo bien saber que Maki, gusta de las mujeres; pero sabemos que hoy día es posible e igual los derechos, claro gente que atacara u ofenderá no dejara de existir, no se puede cambiar el pensar de todos. Pero saber que tu eres su novia nos tiene tranquilos a ambos, eres amable, segura, fuerte y responsable; así que dudo que del todo culpa tuya sea lo que paso hoy, mi hija estoy segura se precipito y salio corriendo, ¿no?—Agrego y cuestiono segura, a lo que Nico se limito a asentir.—Ella es como su padre, son impulsivos; por lo mismo se que cuando se calme escuchara, son personas que hasta no saber todo no se sentirán felices y cómodos. Son de un corazón puro, pero firmes y serios.

—Je, igual no creo me perdone. Hace nada descubrió le ocultaba algo, seguro desconfía de mi y no veo porque no, le oculte mi pasado por mi egoísmo.—Se reprocho a si misma Nico, empezando a llorar de nuevo.

—Todos somos egoístas, y cuidamos que la información que damos a quienes queremos no los lastime a ellos o al revés. Nadie confía a la primera en las personas y esta bien, las cicatrices del pasado nos son suficientes para ir con cuidado.—Dijo abrazándola y dejando que esta llorara en su pecho.—Dime, no como madre de, sino, como una amiga. ¿Que lastima a tu corazón?—Agrego con tono calmado y cariñoso.

—Es...es que... no quiero tenga lastima de mi... no soy nadie que merezca ser feliz... así que...—Decía entre llantos.

—No digas eso, todos merecemos ser felices. Solo que a veces el tiempo no es el indicado, más no me importa has hecho a mi pequeña feliz desde hace mucho, así que yo lo adelantare. Sabias que, hablar con alguien tus problemas que no te conoce, esta puede aconsejarte, porque al final solo te escucha a ti y tu versión así que no te puede juzgar.—Finalizo para empezar a acariciar sus cabellos pausadamente y con cuidado.

—Bueno... tendría que remontarme a hace unos tres años atrás.—Dijo y antes de seguir respiro un par de veces, se separo un poco y se sirvió por si misma un poco de té, relleno el de la señora Nishikino y fijo su vista al liquido de la taza en sus manos.—Por aquel entonces llevaba casi un año con un chica, su nombre Hirasawa You, ella es un año mayor que yo al igual que sus amigas, pero la verdad había decidido entrar por ella ahí. El porque, bueno eran un grupo de música de la escuela y hasta ese momento pertenecer, compartir y hablar con personas que les gustara, que tocaran tan bien me llenaron de nuevo; hasta ese momento seguía el ejemplo de mis padres así que quiera hacer lo mismo que ellos, dudaba que encontrara el "amor de mi vida" ahí ya que como esta escuela es solo de mujeres, pero me equivoque.—Paro unos minutos para tomar del té.—En menos de un año, ya salíamos, todo era rosa; yo en ese entonces era muy empalagosa, mas que ahora...—aclaro al ver como le miraba la mujer—pero las cosas en casa llevo a mamá, querer cambiar de ciudad pues para había muerto en un accidente en carretera, falte una semana a la escuela y la siguiente que volví, no lo negare molesta, iba en busca de "mi novia", porque hasta el momento nunca había ido a verme. Para encontrarla en la sala del consejo estudiantil, besando con intensidad a su amiga de la infancia...No puedo describir como mi corazón se termino de romper en ese momento. Obviamente la corte en el momento, no la deje hablar y no le volví a hablar en la semana. El semestre acabaría en nada y como mencione mamá quería irse de ahí, así que vio como transferirme una vez le dije si me quería ir con ella.

—Esta chica, ¿es culpable de que hoy tu y mi hija lloraran?—Pregunto algo irritada.

—Si, las encontramos en un punto de la cita y más por mis otras sempais acepte ir al concierto que tendrían hoy.—Respondió con tono culposo.—Debí notar que Maki, estaba incomoda, pero no pensé tuviera que ver con que Yui-sempia le provocara... y no se equivoco, me termino robando un beso frente a ella y el resto... Soy una idiota.

—Bueno, escuchando esto comprendo que quisieras pasar un momento con tan bonito recuerdo que llegaste tener. Pero la culpa seria de esta chica por venir y darte un beso, sabiendo que ella fue quien rompió y traiciono tiempo atrás.—Sirviéndose más té.

—Lo mejor es eso, me acabo de enterar que sufrió un accidente dos años atrás y perdió la memoria, logro de recordar hasta cuando empezamos a salir, que conveniente, ¿no?—Pregunto molesta y con sarcasmo.

—Algo, pero la memoria siempre hace por olvidar cuando cometemos algún error que nos lleva a perder algo, más cuando no maduras en el aspecto de que las decisiones que tomamos afectaran a los demás directa o indirectamente.

—Mañana después de la practica, aunque dije escuela, la veré para hablar con ella. No pienso, dejar arruine mi vida ahora; cuando la necesite solo me termino de romper, yo amo y agradezco a Maki porque reconstruyo en mi las piezas que faltaban, me hizo creer de nuevo en el amor. Por eso de lo que estoy seguro es que de que la traicionaría a sus espaldas, no se merece eso...—No pudo continuar cundo un ruido la interrumpió.

—Nico-chan...—Grito una pelirroja que había entrado corriendo por las puertas para abrazar a la pelinegra que había quedado como piedra.—Perdóname... me porte como una niña y te hice sentir mal...—Por lo que decía se hacia a la idea de que había escuchado todo, y al sentir que su camisa se mojaba comprendió lloraba de nuevo Maki, fue cuando correspondió el abrazo.

—No, fue mi culpa debí evitar pasara ese beso.—Dijo besando su frente.—¿Puedes perdonarme? ¿que debo hacer?

—Nada, te amo mucho para odiarte, debí escucharte en vez de huir. Lo siento.—Pedía Maki quien no paraba de llorar y abrazar a Nico quien le abrazaba con mas fuerza.

—Vez, son predecibles.—Dijo la madre de la pelirrojo, que se sirvió de nuevo té en su taza y se levanto de su asiento.—Ademas note sus cabellos asomarse mas de una vez.—Comento con gracia una vez se encontraba en la puerta del lugar.—Me retiro, estaré en mi oficina si necesitan algo.

—Anda deja de llorar, esto es culpa mía, así que si olvidamos este mal entendido y buscamos una solución para contentarnos ambas, después.—Sugirió limpiando las lagrimas de la ojivioleta una vez se separo de Nico para verle a los ojos.

—Te amo.—Dijo saltando a ella de nuevo y llevando a ambas caer.

—No más que yo.—Replico Nico quien la beso y sonrió al ver mejor a la chica que amaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Para haber faltado Nico tienes bien aprendido los pasos y tiempos.—Aplaudió Umi quien había finalizado hacia nada las practicas y veía terminar de arreglarse a la mayor que solo veía el reloj.

—Gracias. Lamento haber faltado, pero no pasara más.—Dijo a la peliazul y a todas que le veían raro desde que había llegado en la mañana, tal vez pensando que no se presentaría. En eso su celular sonó, avisando la entrada de un nuevo mensaje; creyendo que era de su madre lo tomo.—Honoka...—Grito molesta a su _líder_ que se gira asustada.

—¿Dime...?—Cuestiono nerviosa la pelinaranja que sudaba de nervios al sentir como su alma era atravesada.

—Le diste mi correo a Yui.—Dijo irritada, pero segura.

—Puede que si... pero como no sabia cuando acabaríamos se lo di para que se citaran a una hora...—Dijo inocentemente.

—Recuerda me, no decir tu pequeño secreto la próxima que este frente a mi computadora.—Amenazo la pelinegra que tomo sus cosas y tomo a Maki de la mano para salir de ahí.

—Nico-chan... es broma, ¿verdad?—Cuestiono Honoka con algo de miedo.

—Honoka-chan, ¿que esta pasando?¿de que pequeño secreto habla Nicochii?—Pregunto Nozomi que amenazaba con sus manos de hacer un _"Washi washi"_ si no hablaba la ojiazul que ahora temblaba mas.

—¡Nico-chan!—Grito una ultima vez Honoka antes de ser atacada y soltar a llorar.

—Tal vez, te odie por eso un tiempo.—Dijo Maki a su novia que miraba al frente decidida.

—Se le pasara, ademas al paso que iba muy pronto todas notarían la verdad.—Debatió Nico que no soltaba la mano de la pelirroja, y esta notaba era para buscar fuerza, ya que sentía temblar su mano.

—Tranquila las cosas saldrán bien. Estoy aquí y no me iré.—Dijo Maki que soltó a esta para abrazarla.—Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?—Susurro al oído de esta con ternura y cariño.

 **...**

—Nico-chan...—Llamo con euforia una castaña al ver la cabellera negra de su gatita favorita.—y Nishikino.—Dijo con frialdad al notar a la pelirroja acercarse a ellas.

—Hirasawa, ¿como estas?—Pregunto calmada Maki y con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿y tu?—Por su parte la mayor sentía molestia al ver a su _enemiga,_ notaba que ella sentía lago por Nico y no lo permitiría. Pues ignoraba estas ya eran pareja.

—Bien, les parece tomar asiento.—Sugirió Maki una vez ofreció asiento a Nico y se sentó a su lado, dejando a la guitarrista frente a Nico, cosa que la molesto.

—¿Ella, se quedara?—Pregunto con la mejor sonrisa que podía fingir.

—Lo hará, porque esto sera rápido, prometí la llevaría a casa y cumpliré.—Respondió Nico algo molesta por la actitud de la mayor.

—Bien. ¿Y dime Nico-chan, que me quieres decir...?—Pregunto mas feliz una vez centro su vista en su Kohai.

—Yui-sempai,—llamo para regresar a la mayor que reflejaba en su mirada estar perdida, cosa que irrito a Nico, suponiendo en que—Ui, me dijo lo del accidente.—Saco el tema, con un tono calmado e indescifrable para la mayor, ya que no recordaba esa madures en su _neko_ favorita.

—Jeje, no debió hacer eso.—Comento nerviosa y roscando su cabeza.—Es cierto, pero estoy bien y completa, vez.

—Noto la inmadurez de siempre, así que imagino no fue nada serio; así que ¿a quien tratas de engañar?—Pregunto seria y sin aparta la vista de los ojos cafés.

—¿A que te refieres?—Pregunto confundida Yui.

—Mira entiendo que el pasado puede ser doloroso, pero aun así el tiempo no se detiene y tarde o temprano recordamos lo que nos hace daño o cuando lo hicimos.—Respondió tranquila.—Las demás es seguro que creen que no me recuerdas, lo que me hiciste aquella tarde, pero lo sentí cuando me besaste, sabias que las cosas entre nosotras dejo de ser hace mucho.—Comento tocando sus labios.—Note el miedo, la inseguridad y culpa. Pero el modo en que me besaste era el que sabias me gustaba.—Agrego antes de tomar agua del bote que saco de su mochila.

—Yo... no se que hablas.—Reprocho más confundida y alterada.

—Lo sabes, y la verdad no me interesa discutir eso. No diré nada a las otras, pero olvídate de intentar recuperar algo, el nosotras acabo hace mucho.—Dijo Nico que tomo la mano de Maki, no solo buscando fuerza, sino, para mostrar a la mujer frente a ella lo que se temía.—Yo hace mucho continué mi vida y ahora soy feliz a lado de esta chica; se que encontraras a alguien, solo que sera cuando dejes el pasado y afrontes que las cosas ya pasaron, y que no las puedes arreglar.—Agrego besando a Maki, quien se puso levemente roja, pero sonrió complacida de escuchar la madures y firmeza.

—No puedes hacer esto... se que, si lo intentamos las cosas irán a bien. No necesito de nadie más.—Dijo entre lagrimas Yui que miraba con rabia a la pelirroja.

—En su momento no puedo negarte rompiste mucho de mi, pero la verdad agradezco y estoy feliz por todo lo que paso, sin ello no haría algo tan vergonzoso con tanto amor como lo es bailar ante muchas personas, hacer amigas que me han enseñado mucho y entender que sola no estoy, finalmente conocer a esta _tsundere_ como yo y descubrir que me podía enamorar. Soy feliz, porque aprendí que no hay tiempo para parar a repara en el pasado.—Dijo Nico, levantándose de su silla, tomar su mochila y la de Maki para tomar su mano de nuevo.—Podrías intentarlo. No vuelvas a mandarme mensaje ni nada, y no es que no quiera saber de ti, pero debes saber que primero estas tu y debes de ver que las decisiones que tomas solo te lastimas. Cuídate sempai.—Finalizo sonriendo y empezando a alejarse. No esperaba respuesta, notaba el shock en que se encontraba la castaña, solo pedía le escuchara y siguiera su consejo, porque una parte de ella, quería ver sonreír a esa chica que la enamoro por primera vez. Se la debía por los buenos momentos que pasaron.

 **...**

—Nee, Nico-chan...—Llamo una pelirroja a su pareja a lado de ella, que mantenía la vista a la pantalla.

—¿Que pasa, Maki-chan?—Pregunto apoyándose en su hombro.

—¿Crees que lo nuestro dure muchos años?—Pregunto con tristeza Maki que acaricio los cabellos de la mayor.

—Sabes que la poesía o creatividad al momento de escribir es bueno...

—Eso no es cierto tu forma de pensar es critica y objetiva, cada cosa que dices cuando actúas madura es impactante y llega a sonar como el mejor consejo de vida que alguien te puede dar.—Interrumpió Maki, quien empezaba a sentir calor en el rostro.

—Gracias, pero déjame terminar, ¿puedes?—Pregunto algo molesta y sellando los labios de su tomate, la cual había terminado de ponerse roja al ser besada por la bajita, así que asintió.—Me hubiera gustado conocerte años atrás para evitar mi sufrimiento, pero ese no era el momento... en mi presente estas, llegando a curar todas mis heridas. Pido no me abandones hasta el final de mis días, es verdad que los problemas llegaran, pero contigo a mi lado sabre darles frente y así como puedo contar contigo, espero sepas que tú conmigo. Te amo no lo dudes, puede que flaquee, pero un beso tuyo me regresara a esta realidad y la importancia de tu vida en la mía.—Finalizo la mano de Maki, la cual solo sonreía como boba y expulsaba humo por las orejas.

—Eres muy dulce, si ese es el contrato que debo firmar, no me importaría aceptar con la condición de no mas secretos.—Se escucho decir atrás de Maki, quien reacciono y miro a su espalda.

—¡Mamá!—Replico molesta Maki al ver a la señora que sonreía divertida.

—Eso siempre.—Dijo entre risa Nico, secundando a la madre de su novia.

—Parece que se divierten, espero no les moleste me una.—Interrumpió un hombre que dejaba en el respaldo de uno de los sillones su saco y maletín.

—Así es cariño, con la condición de que prepares la próxima ronda de palomitas.—Dijo la señora entregando el recipiente al hombre que sonrio una vez beso los labios de esta.

—Claro que si, amor. Señorita Nico, esta en el día de maratón de la familia así que espero haya pedido permiso, porque se levara su tiempo.—Dijo el padre antes de salir y guiñar el ojo a la pelinegra que asintió.

—Parece que a papá le caes bien.—Dijo Maki besando la mejilla de Nico.

* * *

Y bien, ¿que les pareció?

Estoy pensando en un epilogo, pero sera en un futuro y eso para hablar de los demás personajes, pero este es el final de la historia principal, o bien edite los capítulos para mejorarlos y poner más, la creatividad, tiempo y el momento lo dirán. Espero les guste.

 **Pasemos a las reviews :**

 **Naoto S** **:** Gracias por tu comentario y una disculpa grande por todo este tiempo de espera. Espero leas esto. Respecto a lo que has dicho, posiblemente lo veamos pero en un futuro, ya que tiempo es lo que me falta. Pero no quería hacer esperar el cierre a este pequeño _"arco"_. Me disculpo de nuevo.

 **krishellsolis** **:** ... Lamento la tardanza... no se cuantas te tengo hecho esto, de verdad lo siento. Espero leas esto. En su momento eran cortos, pues digamos que me costaba mucho desarrollar algo, pero ya no están así,—creo... y espero, ¿he mejorado, aunque sea un poco?—igual cuando las edite tengan mas detalle o contenido. Gracias por tu comentario y de verdad, lo siento.

No tengo mucho que decir, más que **GRACIAS**.—Aunque esto es triste terminar, me despediré con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.—De verdad, **muchas gracias**. A los que comentaron, siguieron y marcaron como favorita.—Espero no olvidar nada.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
